1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an exercise resistance device.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
The human body consists of two types of muscles: moving muscles and stabilizing muscles. The moving muscles are primarily responsible for producing a movement, while the stabilizing muscles are primarily responsible for providing support and control to the joints and the trunk during the movement. The moving muscles are often considered the large or primary muscle groups, whereas the stabilizing muscles are often considered the small or intrinsic muscle groups. Although the moving muscles are the most prominent muscles in the human body, weak stabilizing muscles will often cause injury and pain in the spine or joints. Therefore, balanced stabilization training is necessary to maximize the strength, mobility and flexibility of the intrinsic muscles to help prevent injury. Known stabilization training methods involve stabilization training of the “core muscles.” These core muscles have been traditionally thought of as the muscles supporting the pelvic, lumbar and hip areas. However, it is now generally agreed in the athletic training community that the core muscles include all the musculature that stabilizes the myriad of joints within the human kinetic neuromuscular and skeletal chain.
The exercise devices for core training known in the art typically involve resistance devices that comprise a short, rigid bar made of metal such as steel, connected to one level of resistance band that is not interchangeable. Thus, the non-interchangeable single band feature of the traditional bars severely limit the range of exercise and applicability of the equipment, as well as increase the cost by requiring the user to purchase a separate device every time the user wishes to increase or decrease the level of resistance or vary the exercises. Moreover, the main problem with the traditional resistance devices is that the short length and the rigidity of the bars do not feel natural to the user and may cause over compensation and overreaching of the muscles that lead to injuries.